


Single Ladies

by JasnNCarly



Category: All My Children, The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Every now and then, blind dates work in your favor.





	Single Ladies

“You must be Steffy.”   
  
The minute her name graced his full lips, she felt her heart stop. His chocolate stare confused by her inability to answer, despite her parted pout.  
  
Amanda jumped at the opportunity to set her up on a blind date, but she had failed to divulge to her how gorgeous her date would be.   
  
There was mention of his divorce, mention of his medical work, nothing about how he remained single and that handsome.  
  
Sure there was a catch regarding his royal cuteness, she conquered her fear and gave him a response, “And you must be Frankie.”


End file.
